1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hair barrette, and more particularly to a hair barrette including a foldable structure changeable to a hair clip, or convertible or changeable between a hair barrette or headband and a hair clip for allowing the hair barrette to suitably style the hair of the user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical hair clips comprise two elongated clip members or comb members biased together with a spring biasing member for clasping or clipping the hair of the user.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,966 to Lin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,597,000 to Gerber, U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,956 to Grinszpan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,190 to Butler, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,896,862 to Hwang disclose five of the typical hair clips each also comprising two elongated clip members or comb members pivotally or rotatably coupled together, and a spring biasing member engaged between the clip members or comb members for biasing the clip members or comb members together and for clasping or clipping the hair of the user.
However, the typical hair clips may not be changed to a hair barrette or headband and thus may not be suitably operated by the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,532 to Williams, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,102 to Huang disclose two of the typical hair barrettes each comprising one or more arched or curved headband member for engaging onto the head of the user.
However, the typical hair barrettes may not be changed to a hair clip and thus may not be suitably operated by the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional hair barrettes and the hair clips.